My Pet Story
by JChrista
Summary: Hi, I'm Natsu, a one-year-old Shina Inu dog. This is the story of my perfect life with my one and only master, Lucy. Until… a guy named Loke came.
1. Chapter 1 - Perfect

**/CHAPTER 1 – Perfect/**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"Good morning, Natsu!" Lucy yawned.

"Woof!" _'Morning, Lucy!'_

Natsu licked Lucy's cheek excitedly. _'I'm hungry!' _(_**A/N**__: single quote with Italic words are dog's language_)

"Okay, okay. I'm preparing your breakfast now, silly dog." Lucy patted Natsu's head and went to the kitchen.

* * *

_**/MY PET STORY/**_

_**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**_

_**Warning**__**: maybe OOC, language, bad writing, typos (no Beta), etc.**_

_**I don't make any profit with this story. It's purely just for fun.**_

* * *

"Here's your breakfast, Natsu." Lucy put two bowls in front of Natsu. "Your favorite chicken and fresh milk."

"Woof! Woof!" _Thanks, Lucy! Happy eating!"_

'_I'm Natsu, a 1-year-old Shiba Inu dog. I was abandoned by my previous owner (and parents?), I don't really remember, but then saved by the most beautiful angel ever. Yes, this girl, Lucy Heartfilia, my now-and-forever master! I love her so much and I'm sure she also loves me the most!'_

Natsu and Lucy lived in a small, yet pleasant house in Magnolia City. Lucy was now 22 years old and had been living on her own since 2 years ago after her parents passed away because of car accident. Struggling to live on her own, she felt something was missing. Yes, _family._ That's when she found a Shiba Inu puppy crying alone inside a cardboard on her way back home after work. She took him home and gave him her old white scarf to prevent him from cold. The scarf soon became Natsu's precious thing he always wore everyday.

So here they were now, living together in this small house as a family. Just the two of them.

"Okay, Natsu, I'm leaving for work. And be a good boy." Lucy kissed Natsu's forehead. "Love you!"

Lucy worked as a secretary in a small office not far from their home. It only took about 20 minutes walking to her office. She worked every Monday to Friday from 8 am until 5 pm, leaving Natsu on his own to keep their house.

"Woof! Woof!" _'Love you too, Lucy!'_

Natsu sat in front of the door for a few minutes after Lucy left. He stood up and did some checks all over the house.

'_Front door locked, checked. Windows locked, checked.'_ Then he ran to the kitchen. _'Food and water, checked.'_

After finished checking everything, he went back to the living room and lied down on his small pillow, waiting for Lucy to come home.

Yes. Everything was just _perfect_.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Saturday was Natsu's favorite day. Because Lucy's free and she always took Natsu for a walk around their neighborhood. He really loved it when Lucy took him to the park. _Squirrels! Squirrels everywhere! _Time to waste his energy,_ woo-hoo!_

"B-big sis, is that your dog?" Small hand tugged Lucy's shirt from behind. "Can I p-pet him?"

"Of course! He's a good dog. And he doesn't bite, I'm sure of it." Lucy smiled at the 5-year-old boy and his mother. "Natsu! Here, boy!"

Hearing his master calling, the Shiba Inu stopped chasing the squirrels and ran towards Lucy. He sat next to her and tilted his head like _'Yea?'_.

"Say hello to him, Natsu." Lucy patted his head before letting Natsu walked slowly to the little boy.

'_Hi! I'm Natsu.'_ Natsu stuck his tongue out and sat in front of the boy. He lowered his head to give a better angle for the little boy to pet him. _'See? No need to be afraid. Hehe.'_

They played for a while until it's time for the little boy and his mom to go home. Evening? Yes! Ice cream time! The only thing Lucy allowed Natsu to eat beside his own meal was vanilla ice cream.

"Here you go, Natsu. Our favorite treat!" Lucy gave Natsu some of her ice cream. "Hey! You got some stain on you nose." She giggled and wiped Natsu's nose with her handkerchief.

'_Aaahh~. Doesn't this look like a date?'_ Natsu smiled stupidly. What an expressive dog, wasn't he?

Yes. Everything was just _perfect_.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Lucy always kissed him good morning and good night.

Lucy let him snuggled with her anytime he wanted.

Lucy sometimes shared a small bite of her meal to him. (_Hey! Puppy-eyes worked everytime!_)

Lucy let him slept in her room. Sometimes on her bed. If he soooo well-behaved.

Lucy even took a bath _with_ him. Sometimes.

Lucy was _his_, and his alone. Messing with her, then _jackpot,_ you got an angry Shiba Inu in your face. And his teeth. On your butt-cheeks.

Yes. Everything was just _perfect_.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Until one fine Saturday…

"Natsu! Let's go home!" Lucy shouted calling her dog in the park.

"Woof!"

Of course, not forgetting their favorite vanilla ice cream on their way home.

Yes. Everything was just-

"Lucy? Is that you?"

Lucy turned around. "L-Loke? What are you doing here?"

'_Loke?'_ Natsu stared at the guy cautiously.

Before she could ask any further, something - _someone _- bit her skirt and pulled it softly. _'Who's this disordered-hair-guy, Lucy?'_ Natsu somehow had a… curious – scratch that – _bad_ feeling about this.

"Oh, right. Loke, this is Natsu, my dog I always talk about." Lucy then glanced at Natsu. "And Natsu. This is Loke. My… friend in my office."

"Hi, Natsu. Nice to meet you." Loke patted Natsu's head.

- _perfect_…?

* * *

_**Author's Note**_**: Hi! I'm a new writer here. Please be nice? _*puppy-eyes*_  
**

**Thank you for everyone who read, fave, and review on my story. I accept every critiques and inputs for this story progress. I'll try to keep every characters to their own personality.**

**Sorry for the typos, wrong grammars, bad spellings, etc.; English is not my mother language.  
**


	2. Chapter 2 - Hate

**/CHAPTER 2 – Hate/**

"Loke, this is Natsu, my dog I always talk about." Lucy then glanced at Natsu. "And Natsu. This is Loke. My… friend in my office."

"Hi, Natsu. Nice to meet you." Loke patted Natsu's head.

Yes. Everything was just… _perfect_…?

* * *

_**/MY PET STORY/**_

_**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**_

_**Info(s): AU world with no magic a.k.a. normal human world**_

_**Pairing(s)**__**: Loke X Lucy ; (family)Natsu X Lucy**_

_**Warning**__**: maybe OOC, language, bad writing, typos (no Beta), etc.**_

_**I don't make any profit with this story. It's purely just for fun.**_

* * *

"I thought you're not living in around here?" Lucy asked.

"Well, starting from tomorrow I'll be leaving here. The neighborhood is nice. And it's not too far from our office, right?" Loke said.

Natsu _wasn't_ comfortable with this guy.

It wasn't just because of Loke's stinging scent. But seriously, what kind of perfume did he use? Natsu had to keep his distance from him to prevent his nose dying from that dreadful scent. And the way Loke acted around Lucy, it's so iritating for dog's sake.

Natsu disliked everyone who tried to harm his Lucy. But he disliked this Loke guy for actually being… nice to Lucy? _Too_ nice.

They kept chatting while walking together, unaware they already arrived in front of Lucy's house. "Oh! I didn't realize I accidentally lead you to my house." Lucy was a little bit panic.

"This is your house? Then greetings, neighbor. That's my house, next to yours." Loke pointed at his house.

Natsu _didn't_ like this guy.

"Really? What a coincidence then. Haha." Lucy laughed in relief.

"Yeah." Loke nodded. "We should visit each others' house sometimes."

Natsu _hated_ this guy.

"That would be great!" Lucy said excitedly. "Just make sure you prepare everything for me _and_ Natsu when we came to your place."

"That can be arranged." Then Loke leaned to Lucy a little bit. "Or maybe… Sometimes we can have a drink? Just the _two_ of us?"

Okay. Natsu _officially_ _HATED_ this Loke guy.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

The next morning, Lucy and Natsu were having their peaceful breakfast together like usual. Everything was just–

_DING DONG!_

"Yes, who is it?" Lucy asked before she opened the door.

"It's me, Loke."

–NOT so _perfect_ anymore.

She opened the door and was greeted by a smiling Loke. "I came to pick you up, princess."

Did Natsu just see Lucy blushing? "Stop with that 'princess' thing, Loke. And you really don't need to pick me up, you know? Because I like to… walk in the morning."

"Oh? You think I'll ride a car for this close distance? I love walking too. I rode the car because my previous apartment was too far to walk from." Loke grinned. "So, are you ready to _walk_ to the office?"

"Ah, well… Yes, I'll go get my bag. Just a moment." Lucy immediately grabbed her bag from the couch. "Okay, I'm ready. I'm leaving now, Natsu. Be a good boy. See you!"

And for the first time, Lucy forgot Natsu's good-morning-kiss.

Natsu. _Hated_. Loke.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

It had been a month since that disordered-hair-guy Loke became his and Lucy's neighbor. Ever since then, Loke sometimes picked Lucy up in the morning to walk together to their office. And everytime he did that, Natsu's precious good-morning-kiss was always forgotten.

The good thing was, he gradually used to Loke's dreadful perfume scent –because he had to, or else. But the bad thing was-

Natsu. _Hated_. Loke.

Those three words soon became Natsu's favorite words beside 'Lucy' word. But these days, let's face it, those damn three words seemed to overrun every words in his dictionary.

Saturday was supposed to be Lucy and Natsu's _romantic date_.

So what was that damn Loke doing in here? With him and Lucy? In the park? Sitting side by side? _With_ Lucy? With _his_ Lucy?!

Loke really ruined their date. Natsu _and _Lucy's date. He tried to 'protect' his master by walking between her and that bastard to keep their distance. But when they're sitting on the bench, Natsu gave up. As a dog, he wasn't allowed to sit _on_ the bench. Yeah, so much for being a good dog.

Natsu. _Hated_. Loke.

Okay, he needed to stop stating those words. Maybe…

"Natsu!"

The Shiba Inu's ears perked in excitement when Lucy called him. "Let's play fetch, shall we? I bring your favorite red ball." Lucy smiled.

'_Yes!'_ Natsu wagged his tail. _'I'll show him that I'm your best partner!'_

"Go, Natsu!" Lucy threw the ball and the dog ran to fetch it and bring it back to Lucy. An agile dog he was, sometimes he even caught the ball in the air, jumping beautifully and successfully impressed Lucy. _'Take that, Loke.'_

"Good boy, Natsu!" Lucy hugged Natsu. "How's that, Loke? That's my cute little Natsu."

'_And you're my Lucy. We're the best!'_ Natsu licked Lucy's face happily.

"Natsu really is a smart dog. Not to mention his fluffy fur. You really take a good care of him, don't you?" Loke squatted and pet Natsu's head. "And right, he's cute too."

'_Gee thanks, Loke. Maybe your not so bad-_

"But you are much cuter for me, princess." Loke smiled at Lucy and pinched her (blushing?) cheek a little.

Natsu. _Hated_. Loke.

Oh how he _loved_ those three words on the point of being addicted.

"W-what did I always say about that 'princess' thing, Loke?" Lucy stood up with Loke's help. "Well, do you want to try? Playing fetch with Natsu?"

"Sure. I'll give it try." Loke grabbed the ball from Lucy and threw it. "Go, Natsu."

'_No.'_

"Huh? Why doesn't he chase it?" Loke asked.

"Natsu?" Lucy was confused. "What's wrong, boy? Don't you love playing fetch?"

The said dog kept sitting and squinted his eyes to Loke. _'But I don't want to fetch it for him.'_

"Hey." Lucy leaned down and smiled to Natsu. "Go get it, boy."

'_No. Period.'_

"Please?"

'_Lucy… Don't… the puppy-eyes…'_ (Really? Who's the puppy here?)

"Please, Natsu? For me?"

'_N-no… Ugh… Alright, alright! But this is for you, Lucy!'_ Natsu sighed and ran to fetch the ball.

"Thank you, Natsu. I know you're a good boy." She smiled and took the ball from Natsu.

"Well, it's almost 5 pm already. Maybe it's time for us to go home?" Loke asked.

"Oh, right." Lucy took a glance at her wristwatch. "But before that," she grinned at Natsu who's already as excited as her, "ice cream time!" "Woof!"

They walked to their favorite ice cream seller truck not far from the park. With Natsu barking all along the way because Loke couldn't put his damn hand to his own but placed it on Lucy's shoulder. _'Hey! Hands off of my Lucy!'_ Of course, his protest was completely ignored. _'Seriously! Loke! Are you deaf?'_

Yes. Love is deaf.

"Here's your share, Natsu." Lucy smiled and handed him a small plate of ice cream. Couldn't let it go waste, right? Happy eating, Natsu.

"How's the ice cream?" Loke asked Lucy.

"As delicious as always." Lucy licked her ice cream happily. "By the way, thanks for paying this. You really don't have to, you know?"

_COUGH! COUGH!_

"N-natsu? Are you okay?" Lucy's hand immediatelly patted Natsu's back. "Eat slowly. No need to rush."

'_Hearing Loke's the one buying this, I suddenly felt the urge to puke…'_ Natsu grumbled.

"I think you should lessen giving him ice cream. Maybe it's not really healthy for a dog to eat ice cream too often?" Loke suggested.

'_Wow. Thanks for caring, Loke. I hate you.'_

"I'll… consider it then." Lucy huffed. "Anyway, don't you want to buy some ice cream too, Loke? It's really good, I swear. Vanilla is my favorite."

"Well, if you say so. Let me try." Loke said.

That's when horror appeared right in front of Natsu's widened eyes. Loke took Lucy's hand which holding the ice cream and pulled it gently. For the love of Natsu's cute fluffy butt, _'WHY DO YOU HAVE TO TRY LUCY'S ICE CREAM, BASTARD?!'_

"Hmm… Not bad." Loke licked his lips, still holding Lucy's hand while the owner was already blushing madly.

'_That's. IT!'_

Like a hero, our Shiba Inu tackled the not-so-evil man's knees from behind to save his mistress. Did Natsu know about karma? Apparently not. His attempt to punish Loke ended up became the bastard's fortune.

That sudden attack successfully made Loke fell.

On _TOP_ of Lucy.

_FLASH!_

Oh. What's that? Just an imaginary thunder, pierced Natsu's head viciously.

"Ah! Lucy I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Loke stood up immediately and helped Lucy.

Natsu froze. He was dumbfounded.

"I-I'm okay." Lucy groggily wiped some dust from her clothes to hide her red face. "L-let's just go home now."

The two humans started walking. But before that, Loke took a glance at Natsu from his shoulder. He smirked his victory smile to the still stiff Natsu with two mocking words in his mind. _"Thanks. Dog."_

Yes. Natsu. _HATED_. Loke.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_**: I don't even know what I'm writing. I just enjoy it! Hahaha. Don't worry, there will be real plot in the next chapter. The first two chapters are somehow prologues about Natsu and Lucy's life with Loke.**

* * *

**/REPLIES/**

**MysterySmiles: **Thank you so much! Here's the new chapter! Hehe..

**Fantasialight:** Thanks a lot! Hope you enjoy the new chapter.

**nalu1234:** It's a family NaLu actually.

**Guest: **Yes! I thought Natsu would be cute if he's a dog. Haha. Thank you for your reply!

**Rose Tiger: **Thank you! I try. Hehe..

**anna114: **It's a family NaLu. Because Natsu here is a dog. Haha. But I plan on writing NaLu story in near future. Hehe.

**Eiena Hitori: **Erm... No, Natsu will stuck as a dog because it's a normal human world, not magic world. Haha.

* * *

**Thank you for everyone who reads and/ or reviews on my story. I accept every critiques and inputs for this story progress. I'll try to keep every characters to their own personality.**

**Sorry for the typos, wrong grammars, bad spellings, etc.; English is not my mother language.**


	3. Chapter 3 - War

**/CHAPTER 3 – War/**

'_Say what?'_

"Loke's inviting us to his house tonight for dinner." Lucy said to her dog.

'_Great! Can we NOT come?'_ Natsu released his special movement; puppy-dog-eyes.

"You're excited, aren't you? Me too!" Lucy ruffled his head.

'_What?! NO! I mean-_

…

On a second thought…

Was that horns grew on the Shiba Inu's head? Not to mention the tip of his tail transformed into a pointy, black arrow-like shape. No, no, cute little Natsu wasn't a demon… Was he?

'_I mean… It sure will be FUN.' _He smirked cunningly under Lucy's palm.

* * *

_**/MY PET STORY/**_

_**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**_

_**Info(s): AU world with no magic a.k.a. normal human world**_

_**Pairing(s)**__**: Loke X Lucy ; (family)Natsu X Lucy**_

_**Warning(s)**__**: maybe OOC, language, bad writing, typos (no Beta), etc.**_

_**I don't make any profit with this story. It's purely just for fun.**_

* * *

It was another fine Tuesday.

And Natsu. Still. _Hated._ Loke.

_Ahem_… Back to the story. It was 5.30 pm. Lucy had just got home from work and was busy dressing herself for dinner at Loke's. Somehow she was excited to go to Loke's house. Natsu too, so _damn_ excited. For different reasons.

"Welcome, Lucy! And Natsu. Come on in." Loke greeted them.

And the very first thing Natsu did in Loke's house was…

… _peed_ on his beautiful soft brown carpet. And not forget, his _oh-so-expensive_ shoes too.

…

..

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

"I am so so sooo _sorry_, Loke!" Lucy bowed for the umpteenth time after she helped Loke swabbed the floor. As for the carpet and shoes, they went straight to the basket separated from his other clothes. Those needed special treatment, really.

'_Serves you right, Loke.'_ Natsu snorted in triumph.

**Natsu 1 – 0 Loke**

"I told you it's fine, Lucy. The carpet already needs to go to the laundry anyway." Loke said reassuring her. _But say good bye to my shoes._ "Let's just enjoy the dinner, shall we?"

Loke took the food and placed them on the dining table. "It's not much, but I hope it's suitable for your taste. I'm not that good at cooking." He smiled sheepishly.

"Wow… Just… _wow_!" Lucy was amazed by Loke's cooking. It's a simple spaghetti pesto with salmon on top. "It's amazing! And it smells delicious too."

"I have something for you too, Natsu." Loke said to Natsu.

'_Are you trying to bribe me now?'_ Natsu leered.

Loke put the dog plate on the floor. "Chicken stew with brown rice, completed with carrot and peas. Don't worry, no artificial flavour. Everything is made from fresh ingredients."

…

'_Curse you, Loke.'_

The Shiba Inu's heart and pride were completely trampled under his betraying appetite.

Natsu. _Hated_. Loke.

**Natsu 1 – 1 Loke**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

As an apology, Lucy insisted to wash the dishes and clean the table after they finished eating, telling Loke (and Natsu) to 'sit back and relax' in the livingroom while waiting for her. Loke took the remote to turn on the TV and when he turned around to sit on the couch-

"What, _dog_?" Loke said sarcastically to Natsu who's sitting on the floor in front of the couch, glaring at him.

'_Stay away from Lucy.'_

"I know you don't like me. The feeling's mutual, by the way."

'_More precisely, I hate you with all my heart, Loke.'_

"But I won't let you interfere my relationship with Lucy."

'_What?! You're the one suddenly came and ruined OUR perfect life!'_

The first day met, those sparks of war instantaneously flashed between the two males. Correction, a _man_ and a _dog_. Two very different _species_ fought over a human girl named Lucy without the subject of interest herself knowing.

Loke had been interested in Lucy since she started working for him about a year ago. Sure the man himself was charming. He could get any girls he wanted, just like when he was still in high school and college. A real playboy he was. But no, not anymore, he had repented. Then he met Lucy. Oh beautiful Lucy, diligent Lucy, cute, loyal, naïve, an angel, a wonderful girl, the most dazzling-

Okay, the point was, she's just _everything_ he ever wanted.

Lucy was never shy expressing herself. Lucy was … plainly _Lucy_. And that's what made him fell so deeply for her. How she treated Loke and talked to him casually as a friend, but at the same time respected him as her boss when necessary. She wasn't like any other girls, pretending to talk sweetly, faking smiles, and even offering their bodies to him. The old Loke would definitely fall for those temptations. But not now! Just, no.

True, Lucy didn't like Loke in the first place. Because he seemed to be flirting with every girls he met. But hey! Don't blame him for being too handsome. It's the girls who threw themselves at him, not the otherwise. But what you didn't know wouldn't kill you. _Right_?

Anyway, he didn't give up. He kept trying and trying and trying and _finally_, the blonde girl's heart seemed to be melting. After that, he deliberately moved in to Lucy's neighborhood after checking her address from employees list datas.

No, he wasn't a _stalker_.

Well… Maybe he was.

But anyway, _JACKPOT!_ Lucy was his neighbor! With only 4-meter-distance between their houses. This just couldn't get any better.

Until he met her _dog_. _NATSU_.

Loke already heard about Natsu from Lucy every time they talked in the office. He also knew about dogs' protectiveness towards their master. But he didn't imajine it would be like _THIS_!

Whatever. There's no way he would lose to a _dog_. Heck, what would his _human_ parents and _human _friends say if he lost to a _dog_ in a competition of winning a _human_ girl's heart? Forever humiliation. Like… _forever_.

Here he was now. He knew Natsu was a smart dog. _Too damn _smart. And as crazy as it was, Loke felt that Natsu could 'understand' him, somehow. A _dog_. A _canine_. A ridiculous grumpy over-protective fat _fur ball_.

"This. Means. _War_." Loke grabbed Natsu's head and smirked, making the dog growled in dislike.

"I'm finished." Lucy came into the livingroom. "Huh? What are you guys doing? Building a relationship now? How sweet." She giggled.

"Of course. Right, Natsu?" Loke faked the smile and ruffled Natsu's head. _Hard_.

"Woof!" Natsu barked. _'Oh, yes. This. Is. WAR.'_

* * *

_**Author's Note**_**: Just some explanations about Loke and how he fell in love with Lucy. Hehe. Sorry for making Lucy seems so straight forward and even naïve. But I think Lucy **_**is**_** very nice to everyone. Literally.**

* * *

**/REPLIES/**

**gaurdianfairy: **Hahaha it's okay. Thank you for your inputs! And of course, Natsu will become more and more jealous. Haha.

**Rose Tiger:** Sorry, but I enjoyed torturing Natsu. He's just too cute!

**CiafiHOLIC:** Agree! Natsu IS cute!

**Person:** Aaw, don't hate Loke too much. Hahaha. And here's the update, enjoy!

**anna114:** Here you go, chappie 3! Don't worry, as long as he's with Lucy, he will always be happy. I think. Haha.

**MysterySmiles: **Thank you! I present you chapter 3.

* * *

**Thank you for everyone who reads and/ or reviews on my story. I accept every critiques and inputs for this story progress. I'll try to keep every characters to their own personality.**

**Sorry for the typos, wrong grammars, bad spellings, etc.; English is not my mother language.**

-/-/-/-/-


	4. Chapter 4 - Date

**/CHAPTER 4 – Date/**

"What do you think, Natsu?" Lucy exhaled happily, satisfied with her preparation on the dining table at their house.

"Woof! Woof!" _'Lovely as always, Lucy, but-_'

"I hope Loke likes it." Lucy smiled at her dog.

_-I hope it's NOT for Loke.'_

As a gratitude for Loke's invitation, it's time for Lucy to invite Loke to her house to have dinner with her. _And_ Natsu.

* * *

_**/MY PET STORY/**_

_**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**_

_**Warning**__**: maybe OOC, language, bad writing, typos (no Beta), etc.**_

_**Pairing(s)**__**: Loke X Lucy ; (family)Natsu X Lucy**_

_**Warning(s)**__**: maybe OOC, language, bad writing, typos (no Beta), etc.**_

_**I don't make any profit with this story. It's purely just for fun.**_

* * *

Karma just loved Natsu so much.

As much as Natsu loved Lucy.

Natsu was a good dog. For Lucy.

Natsu would always make Lucy happy.

Natsu would forgive Lucy for everything she did.

_Grmmbl…._

Ah... Even when Lucy forgot to feed Natsu dinner like now. It's okay, because Natsu _loved_ Lucy. The. _Most_.

And Natsu. _Hated_. Loke. The. _Most_.

"Thank you for the dinner, Lucy." Loke put his spoon and fork. "Your cook is really wonderful."

"You're welcome. I was afraid you won't like it." Lucy fidgeted, between happy and embarrassed because they were sitting side by side.

"By the way, you got some sauce on your face." Loke said.

"Hmm? Where?" Lucy took her napkin and tried to wipe the stain but failed. "Here?"

"No. Here." Loke took some tissue and gently wiped Lucy's cheek.

"T-thanks."

"You're welcome."

Usually Natsu would growl or tackle or even bite Loke for doing that 'too-nice' thing to Lucy. But-

_Grmmbl…._

- this time his empty stomach just prevented him from doing that. How long had it been since Loke came? Natsu didn't care. He just curled in the corner of the room, until he heard the sound of the front door clicked. _'Finally Loke's gone.'_

He lifted his head to see Lucy's sitting on the floor and leaning on the door while covering her face.

"Nguu…" Natsu walked slowly to Lucy.

"Hey, boy." Lucy pet the dog. "Haha, it's rare to have someone visiting our house, isn't it? Well, maybe we just have to get used to it. By the way, Loke just asked me to go o-

_Grmmbl…._

…

..

"Oh my! Natsu! I'm so sorry I forgot your dinner!"

Natsu. _Hated_. Loke.

Lucy prepared Natsu's meal in hurry and gave it to him. "Sorry, it's just your dog-food today."

Watching Natsu eating eagerly, Lucy smiled. She pet his head, waiting patiently for Natsu to finish and wash the bowl. She took a quick shower and headed straight to bed, with Natsu following her.

"Since you behaved yourself today and became a very good dog in front of Loke, you can sleep on my bed tonight." Lucy patted the empty side of her bed for Natsu to jump on. Actually, Natsu's 'good-dog' mode-on that day only happened because he was starving. Or else, it would _never_ happen for Loke.

"Oh, right. Loke just asked me to go out with him. Just the two of us. Me and him."

'…_Pardon?'_

"Like, it's a _date_."

'_Of course your answer is NO, right?'_

"And I said YES! It's this Saturday."

'_W-wh-what? But Lucy! Saturday is supposed to be OUR date!'_

"So, umm… It's okay if we skipped our park-trip this Saturday, isn't it? Just this once. Well, maybe…"

'_No! No! NO! Lucy! If you want to go out with him, at least bring me along! So I can protect you!'_

Natsu whined and put his head on Lucy's stomach. He really didn't like the idea of Lucy and Loke going on a date with just the _two_ of them. What if Loke tried to do something bad – scratch that – _toooooo_ nice to Lucy? Like… _like_… Aaaaargh! Natsu couldn't imagine that. Stupid brain!

"Okay, okay. Sorry for babbling too much. Don't whine like that. You're tired, aren't you? Let's go to sleep then." Lucy kissed Natsu's forehead and turned off the light. "Good night, Natsu."

The last thing Natsu heard was Lucy mumbling 'Loke' before he fell into deep slumber. Well, maybe he just misheard that. Maybe…

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Why did Saturday have to come so fast?

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted.

The supposed-to-be-peaceful Saturday afternoon became a disaster.

'_Sorry Lucy, but you can't go with him!'_ Natsu bit Lucy's skirt. Not too hard, but enough for stopping Lucy's step.

"Hey, Natsu. Release her, will you?" Loke tried to pushed Natsu away slowly but the dog growled even louder when Loke's hand got closer.

_Grrrrr!_

"Whoah! Easy, boy!" Loke immediately pulled his hand away, afraid to be bitten.

"Natsu! Stop that!" Lucy pleaded while trying to pull her skirt. "Please!"

'_Lucy! Please!'_

"Please… Natsu…"

'_Lu-_

Sensing Natsu's bite loosened, Lucy quickly pulled her skirt and closed the door. "I'm sorry, Natsu!"

"Woof! Woof! WOOF!" _'Lucy! Lucy! LUCY!'_

Lucy and Loke got into the car and they drove away outside the neighborhood. Silence dominated inside the car. Particularly because Lucy was quite upset at Natsu's behavior.

"Sorry you have to witness that, Loke. Usually Natsu doesn't behave like that." Lucy sighed.

"Don't worry. I know some dogs are protective towards their owner."

"Yes, but he never does that whenever I hang out with my other friends."

_That's because we're on war and I'm starting to win._ "It's fine. We really shouldn't be in bad mood today. How about forget about Natsu for a while and have fun? It's a date we've been waiting for, right?"

"… You're right. Thanks, Loke." Lucy smiled.

"My pleasure, princess. Sad expression really doesn't suit your face. So, where are we heading now, princess? I'll be glad to escort you anywhere you like." Loke grinned.

"Very funny, _prince_. Or maybe I supposed to call you _Mr. Chauffeur_?" Lucy giggled. "I don't know. Anywhere. Surprise me!"

And Loke did really well in surprising her. He didn't take her to expensive restaurant, or expensive mall, or any _expensive_ places at all. Instead, they took lunch at the central park next to the lake. Loke was very well prepared for the date. They sat under the tree, watching children playing tag, some teenagers riding bicycles, and some few…_couples_. Sandwich became their lunch with some muffins and apples.

They walked side by side around the lake. Chatting and laughing, they talked casually telling each other stories.

"Hey Lucy, do you want to ride bicycle?"

"B-but I've never rode a bicycle since I was 10 years old. I don't think I can-

"Let's rent a bike for two. So you can sit on the back and just pedal, I'll take the steer."

Successfully in convincing Lucy, the two of them finally rent the bike. The blonde girl wasn't so sure, but Loke said to trust him, so she did. And it was really fun! They spent the day in the central park until about 5 p.m.

Having almost 4 months living in the same neighborhood, Loke already knew very well about Lucy's Saturday favorite: _Vanilla ice cream_. So, before they went back home, they stopped to buy the treat. And this time, both of them buy one for each.

"Thanks for today, Loke. I'm having so much fun." Lucy said in front of her house. They didn't come inside the house because Lucy's afraid Natsu wouldn't behave.

"You're welcome, Lucy."

_Awkward_ moment. That's, until Loke broke it.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

_CLICK._

"Woof! Woof! Woof!" _'Lucy! You're home! Where's that jerk? He didn't do anything to you, right?'_

"N-natsu?"

Suddenly Natsu felt Lucy's weight all over him. She hugged him tightly. And he could feel his lovely owner was trembling.

'_L-Lucy? What did he DO to you!'_

"Loke… He… He…"

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

_/Flashback/_

"_Say… I was thinking. We've been knowing each other for almost 4 months. Even a year before that since you started working in our office."_

"_Umm… Okay?"_

"_And I like you, Lucy. I would love to go on another date again like this, just the two of us. So, do you want to be my…girlfriend?" There you go, Loke. You finally said it, man._

"_I…I…" Lucy blushed. She looked at him in the eyes and smiled. "…Yes… Of course… I would love to, Loke."_

******-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

"Loke… he said…" Lucy was still trembling.

'_Lucy I swear if he harms you I'll kill him!'_

"Loke said he _likes_ me! And he wants me to become his girlfriend!" Lucy was now facing Natsu excitedly. "So… We're officially _couple_ now."

…

..

..

'_I'm definitely gonna KILL Loke!'_

_-/-/-/-/-_

* * *

_**Author's Note**_**: Finally Lucy and Loke are officially **_**couple**_**! Congrats! But we have an angry Shiba Inu now. _Uh-oh_. So sorry for the late update. Homework and stuff.  
**

* * *

**/REPLIES/**

**Rose Tiger: **Ahaha yeah, and Loke's starting to win.

**Pepe:** Thank you for reviewing! Don't worry, I'm a fan of happily-ever-after stories, so I'll make sure everyone in this story gets their own happiness. Hehe.

**K:** Thanks for the review, dear K! Here's the next chapter for you.

**MiKi AzaKo:** Well, Natsu indeed will be very angry. And thank you for your input, it's really an interesting idea. But somehow I've plotted how the story will go. But thanks anyway! I really appreciate it. Hehe.

* * *

**Thank you for everyone who reads and/ or reviews on my story. I accept every critiques and inputs for this story progress. I'll try to keep every characters to their own personality.**

**Sorry for the typos, wrong grammars, bad spellings, etc.; English is not my mother language.**

**-/-/-/-/-**


	5. Chapter 5 - Bad

**/CHAPTER 5 – Bad/**

Have you ever heard that...

Natsu. _Hated_. Loke.

So much 'til his heart bleeded to dead. No, Natsu couldn't die know. Who would protect his precious lovely Lucy if he's gone? Definitely _NOT_ Loke. Killing himself wasn't solving anything. Killing Loke _solved_ the problem. Probably.

Right now, it seemed that Lucy was starting to walk away from him. Far, far, far away.

'_Why, Lucy? Aren't I always loyal to you? Am I not good enough for you? Can't you be happy just to be with me? Just like I'm happy with you.'_

That night, Natsu couldn't sleep. It's raining hard outside. And cold. It would be very nice to snuggle with his Lucy and share body heat. But his body wouldn't move from that uncomfortable spot in the kitchen, staring at the rain, as if the heavy rain was voicing his heavy heart and depicting his invisible tears.

* * *

_**/MY PET STORY/**_

_**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**_

_**Warning**__**: maybe OOC, language, bad writing, typos (no Beta), etc.**_

_**Pairing(s)**__**: Loke X Lucy ; (family)Natsu X Lucy**_

_**Warning(s)**__**: maybe OOC, language, bad writing, typos (no Beta), etc.**_

_**I don't make any profit with this story. It's purely just for fun.**_

* * *

"Natsu, I'm home!"

"Woof!" _'Lucy!'_ Natsu wagged his tail and followed Lucy eagerly to the kitchen. _'What are we having for dinner today? I can't wait to have dinner together with you!'_

"Haha calm down, Natsu." Lucy picked Natsu's bowl and prepared his meal. "Today's menu is of course, your favorite chicken! And some carrots also."

"Woof! Woof!" _'Yes! Thanks, Lucy!'_

After contemplating for a night, Natsu decided to forget it for a while. Well of course it's hard, because every time he thought about Lucy's _boyfriend_, just by saying that word already made him wanted to puke. But in front of his lovely owner, he had to always be a good dog. And maybe this 'couple' thingy wasn't so bad. After all, Lucy still came home as usual, with no Loke tailing her. There's nothing different.

Or so Natsu thought.

_KNOCK. KNOCK._

"Lucy, are you ready?"

**_SPLAT!_**

Damn. Natsu _accidentally_ crashed his face to the delicious meal. Why did that disordered-hair-bastard have to always come at the very _right_ time?

"Yes! Just a second!" Lucy shouted and then quickly wiped Natsu's dirty face. "Silly dog. There, all clean. Enjoy your meal, okay? I'm leaving for dinner with Loke. Be a good boy, Natsu!"

Great. Everything was going to change.

In a very _bad_ way. If not worse.

Natsu. _Hated_. Loke.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Screw contemplating and forgetting. Ever since Loke and Lucy started dating, Natsu's behavior seemed to be more aggressive towards Loke. Every time Loke came to visit, the dog would always growl at him. And when he touched Lucy, even just a simple touch like taking a fallen leaf from Lucy's hair, Natsu would bark loudly as if ordering Loke to step away from her. Just imagine if the orange haired boy hugged his girlfriend in front of her dog.

"Lucy, I swear Natsu can understand what we're doing! He really doesn't like me being around you." Loke sighed as he told his girlfriend about her dog's strange behavior towards him.

"But Loke, I think he's just unfamiliar with this situation yet, with you often coming to our place. And with me rarely in the house these days." Lucy explained.

"... If you say so. I'll bear with him. For you." Loke kissed Lucy's cheek.

"Thanks, Loke. I'm sure Natsu will behave once he's comfortable with this sudden changing situation." The blonde girl smiled.

But two months after, instead of getting better, Natsu became even more and more aggressive. Not just to Loke, but to everyone else who tried to get too close to Lucy, including her girl friends. And it was hard to take him for 'Saturday date' anymore because he always barked at everyone around his owner. The good dog Natsu had started to fade away.

"Woof! Woof! Woof!" _'No! You're not taking Lucy anywhere, you bastard!'_

It was just another date night for the couple. Usually Lucy would wait outside her house so that Loke didn't have to face Natsu. But that night, Loke wanted to try whether Natsu had tamed or not in front of him. As soon as he got inside the house, Natsu acted wildly, tried to attack him. The Shiba Inu seemed to be very serious in killing his owner's boyfriend.

"Natsu! Stop it!" Lucy tried to calm her dog.

"Hey, Nat-

**_SCRATCH!_**

"Ouch!" Loke stepped back. His leg was bleeding and there were some scratches marks.

"Loke!" Lucy was shocked. "Are you okay? Oh my God, I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, it's just some scratches. It will heal in no time."

_Grrrr..._

'_Take that, Loke! Because you tried to steal Lucy away from me!'_

"Natsu! You... you..." Lucy suddenly shouted. "Bad! Bad! _BAD_ Dog!"

'_W-what? B-but Lu-_

"I _hate_ you!"

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Lucy _hated_ Natsu.

But Natsu still loved Lucy. Natsu was just trying to protect her. That's why Natsu acted that way. To keep her safe. But why did Lucy _hate _Natsu?

Oh. Right.

It's all _Loke's_ fault.

Natsu. _HATED_. Loke. Since the very beginning they met.

'_You'll pay for this, Loke. For making Lucy mad at me.'_

Another month for them. And Lucy still hadn't wanted her boyfriend to meet her dog. They often went to Loke's house for casual chatting to prevent another incident. But as a gentleman he was, Loke always walked Lucy home although their houses were very close.

"Thanks for today, Loke." Lucy smiled in front of her door.

"You're welcome, Lucy. Good night." Loke kissed Lucy's cheek before saying good bye.

She dug her pocket and took the key to unlock the door. "Natsu, I'm ho-

Before Lucy fully opened the door, suddenly Natsu jumped and broke through. His eyes focused on one and only. Loke was walking slowly, his back facing Lucy's house. He hadn't even stepped out from her garden.

_Grrrrr!_

Hearing the growl, Loke turned around only to face Natsu's rage.

'_LOKEEE!'_

The Shiba Inu leaped in attempt to attack Loke. A bite would likely warn him to not get near his Lucy, wouldn't it?

_**BITE!**_

Instead of Loke's, it was _Lucy's_ arm. She immediately ran and shielded Loke from the bite in hope Natsu would stop when he saw her in front of him. But love was _blind_. Natsu was consumed by his rage and hatred towards her boyfriend.

"LUCY!"

"N-natsu..."

Finally realized what he had done, Natsu snapped. He released his bite from Lucy's bleeding arm and took a step back. _'W-what? L-lucy?'_

"Oh my god, Lucy! Why did you do that!" Loke held his girlfriend's limp body.

"H-hehe... Sorry, Loke... M-my body just moved on its o-own..."

"We have to get you to the hospital right now! Your arm's bleeding so much! It's gonna need some stitches for sure."

Loke lifted Lucy up in his arms and immediately took her to his car in his house. Before Lucy out of Natsu's sight, she said slowly, but enough for Natsu to hear it. "I-I'm going now, Natsu. K-keep the house... s-safe... And be a g-good... dog, 'kay?"

She smiled.

She _smiled_. At him.

Why? Why did she _smile_? After all he had done. After he _hurt_ her.

Natsu was too shocked to move. After seeing Loke's car passed, the dog walked back into the house. Carefully, he closed the door using his head. (_**A/N**__: The door is automatically locked from outside and can only be opened from inside; or from outside by using the right key_)

The Shiba Inu sat desperately facing the door and curled his tail.

'_W-what have I done? I... h-hurt Lucy...'_

...

...

* * *

_**Author's Note**_**: Natsu is being a very bad, bad, baaad boy. My friend has a dog that doesn't like when someone gets too close to her. It will bark and even try to bite anyone who tries to touch her. And when she pets another dogs, her dog would bark at her until she washes her hands or takes a shower. Such a jealous and over-protective dog, isn't it? This chapter is inspired by my friend's story of course.**

* * *

**/REPLIES/**

**vivi: **I'm so happy to read your comment. I like humor story, so I tried my best. Hope it suits your taste. And happy reading!

**AnangryNalufan:** Me want dog Natsu! He's gonna be super duper adorable! Sorry for keep torturing the puppy. But that's how the story goes. Haha.

**Person:** Aaw, don't cry. I'm sorry but I still need to torture doggy Natsu in this chapter. Forgive me!

**rolulove4ever:** Well, if Loke dies, this story ends shortly after. Hahaha.

**1fairytaillover:** Maybe Natsu will really kill him for proposing to Lucy. Or before Loke even had the chance to do that. Hahaha.

**ArtistFox: **Kitty Lokeeee! I've never thought about that. That's why doggy Natsu and kitty Loke can't get along with each other. Especially when they're fighting for sweet Lucy's attention.

**Rose Tiger:** Hahaha, he is! Thanks for the review on this chapter also! Hehehe.

* * *

**Thank you for everyone who reads and/ or reviews on my story. I accept every critiques and inputs for this story progress. I'll try to keep every characters to their own personality.**

**Sorry for the typos, wrong grammars, bad spellings, etc.; English is not my mother language.**

******-/-/-/-/-**


End file.
